


Game On

by EverescentlyS



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Cheating, Fanfiction, Love Triangle, Multi, Romance, Siblings, Twins, manipulative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverescentlyS/pseuds/EverescentlyS
Summary: Elena. She was pure, innocent, filled with love for others.Katherine. She was fun, seductive and too impulsive for her own good. They say that if you're ever caught between two lovers, you should go for the second because if you were really in love with the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second. But is that true for Justin?





	1. I

She was beyond excited.

Humming to herself, she grabbed the outfit she had set aside for this day and stepped into the bathroom.

On one hand she was extremely happy that she didn't have to share one of those bathrooms with twenty other girls in the dorms at Columbia but on the other she wasn't exactly sure if sharing a bathroom with two elder brothers was the better of the two.

She rustled through her cabinet in the bathroom, looking for her hair straightener. She had showered the night before and had planned on just fixing her hair in the morning. 

"Will you be quiet in there?" It was Damien.

One of her older brothers. He was rubbing his eyes when she looked up from where she was rummaging through the drawer. 

"The rest of us  _need_  sleep, you know."

Elena mumbled an apology and grabbed what she came for and went back to her room.

She had about an hour left.

***

Her first class was Literature. Not exactly her favorite class but she did enjoy reading and her best friend, Jasmine, was in the class with her.

"By the way, I have to say, your brother just gets hotter and hotter each day."

Elena scrunched her nose. "That's gross, Jas."

"What? Can't a girl share her observations?" 

"Class-" 

There was commotion near the closed door of the class - loud laughter and sounds of hands clapping - and then in walked a blonde boy.

 _Well_ , with that body, he was definitely a man.

"Justin." The professor greeted. 

Elena wondered why Mr. Brown's smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yo." 

 _Oh._ That was probably why.

For a morning class, the lecture was completely full. The only seat available being the seat directly beside Elena.

Caramel eyes met her own at the exact same time she pondered if he would sit beside her. 

Her phone vibrated with a new message and Elena let her eyes take a peak at her phone's screen.

**Oh my fucking God. If I thought Damien was hot...this guy is a god.**

Another buzz but Elena was too busy watching the blonde guy in the oversized black shirt and jeans walk his way towards her.

She could feel her pulse going up. 

He looked too good to be true. With both arms covered him tattoos and even more alongside his neck, Justin looked like one of the bad boys straight out of one of her favorite rom coms.

"Hey." He said, tossing his notebook onto the table beside her.

She was too busy trying not to faint under the scent of his cologne to reply. 

"Now that everybody's here, let's get to it."

"I'm Justin." 

Professor Brown's voice was immediately drowned out the second Justin spoke.

"You a freshmen?"

Elena nodded, smiling small.

"Thought so, you look scared to be here."

_Scared?_

"Your friend on the other hand, seems quite excited."

She turned, eyes questioning,  _friend_? 

Justin nodded towards her phone which was still buzzing.

She widened her eyes when she realized that all of Jasmine's messages were readable since he was sitting right next to her. She grabbed her phone before Jasmine could embarrass her even more with something gross and inappropriate.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Justin chuckled.

"What's your name?"

"Elena." 

She could feel his stare on her but she kept her eyes trained on Professor Brown's balding head. God knows her face would go all pink if she returned his gaze.

"You're kinda pretty, Elena." 

She choked. Definitely was a good idea  _not_  to look at him, from how her entire face was heating up, she just knew she was blushing hardcore. And a full on blush was  _not_ cute _._

"Thanks." 

Another chuckle and she knew that Justin was saying things just to see her squirm. There was no way a guy like that thought she was pretty. No way.

If only she was brave enough to return the compliment or even bold enough to flirt back but Elena was too shy and too innocent for her own good.

"There's a party later tonight, do you and your friend wanna come?" 

His knee bumped hers underneath their desks. This time she looked at him. Turning her head to look over her shoulder. 

He was leaning back in his chair. This close she could see bits of other tattoos peaking from underneath the collar of his shirt. This close she could see all the tattoos on both arms.

She forced herself to blink before he thought she was staring.

"For?"

"It's orientation week, we always have parties to welcome the freshmen-"

He leaned forward, grabbing the pen she had been using to take notes from her hand and scribbled something on her notebook.

While he was leaning over her arm, she took the chance to stare at his neck tattoos. He had two, one was on the back, wings of some sort and the other she could barely see but she could make out the letter P.

"Text me for the address." 

She blinked down at her notebook. 

He had completely wrecked her notes by writing his phone number smack in the middle of it all.

She sighed as she quickly scribbled what the professor had written on the board while she'd been too occupied with Justin's tattoos and just how close he had gotten to her when he was writing.

"It'll be fun."


	2. II

lena was sitting at her desk at home. The same note Justin had scribbled his number on in front of her as she pondered whether or not to text him. 

"Are you  _kidding_  me? You're actually thinking about it?" 

Jasmine exclaims from where she was sitting on Elena's bed.

"Jas, I don't even know this guy  _and_  it's just our first day, I don't know if going to this party is a good idea." 

"Look girl, I know you weren't about that party scene in high school and I was totally okay with it back then but this guy - this incredibly hot guy - just hit on you during class  _and_  invited you to his party."

"There is no way you're saying no." 

"If you're not texting him, I'll do it for you-"

"Jas!" Elena exclaimed when her friend dived for her cellphone.

"Alright! I'll text him."

Jasmine fist pumped in victory.

Sighing, Elena unlocked her phone and typed in the number that was on her notebook. 

**Hey, it's Elena. Where was the party again?**

"Are you serious? Would it kill you to send a winky face or something?"

"Jas, he's a sophomore, I don't want him to get the wrong idea. I have no clue what kind of guy he is!"

She was about to argue, probably say something about me being a prude when my phone buzzed with a new message.

**Delta Psi house. See u there ;)**

"Oh my god! HE SENT YOU A WINKY FACE - YOU ARE  _SO_  IN!" 

***

Elena wasn't sure what to expect. Her bothers were both in fraternity's but they'd never share any stories or Intel with her so her only knowledge of frat parties came from movies like Neighbors and Dirty Grandpa. Both of which she hoped were not accurate representations of Greek life.

Jasmine and her had taken an Uber back to the campus and from there they had walked to the fraternity's house.

Jasmine, being a lot bolder than her had opted for black brallette ripped skinny jeans while she was just wearing a green tank and some blue jeans.

She wasn't out of shape or anything at all but she was a little shy about showing off skin so she hardly wore anything that was too revealing.

As soon as they were a block away, the street was filled with loud, bass heavy music.

Jasmine shot her an excited smile which Elena returned.

She shouldn't worry too much. It was just a party after all.

***

It was definitely not  _just_  a party. 

It was a mess. And it smelled awful.

There were too many people inside and too dark for her to see anything. 

"Hey, pretty thing."

Jasmine's grip on her arm tightened when a guy, much too big and too old to even be in college stepped forward. 

Elena pushed away the urge to barf. Not only did he reek of smoke and alcohol but she swore that there was a little bit of throw up on his shirt as well.

"Um sorry, we were just leaving." Elena said, forcing a polite smile as she took a step back.

The guy grabbed her free arm and Jasmine let out a squeal.

"Let go of me." Elena said. 

Her heart was pounding in her chest. And she could feel her cheeks heating in fear. She hated how sensitive she was to these things.

"Why? Where you trying to run off to?" 

He stepped forward, too close for comfort and this time, Elena did want to throw up. He  _reeked_.

"Al. Get the fuck off man."

She let out a breath of relief when she recognized Justin's voice.

The iron grip on her arm disappeared and the so-called Al turned around.

Jasmine and her had to crane their necks around so they could see Justin.

He was in the same outfit as earlier, just this time with a baseball cap covering his head.

She hated how effortlessly cool he looked. And she hated how stupid she had dressed. Couldn't she have picked something more trendy? Something that didn't scream, "I've never been to a party before"?

Al growled but to her surprise, stalked off and disappeared into the crowd.

Her head turned back to Justin. 

He was smiling at her and for a second she forgot what had just happened and what she had just said to Al about leaving.

"You made it." Justin said as he walked over.

"Sorry about that douche. He gets a little freaky like that around freshmen, especially when they look like you."

That was the second time he'd complimented her and this time she met his eyes.

"Thanks for-for telling him to leave."

Justin shrugged.

"No worries, come over to where me and my friends are, I'll introduce you to a few people."

Elena glanced at Jasmine who was no longer clinging to her arm. 

Something about Justin. About the way he spoke and the way he carries himself kind of just made you feel like it was okay. Like she wasn't standing in the middle of a jungle gym for eighteen to twenty year olds and that a party like this was completely safe.

Elena took a step forward, her friend following behind.

"Sure."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hank you so much for reading! Swear it'll get more interesting as the story continues! Tell me what you think so far?
> 
> xo,  
> S

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a introductory chapter :/ sorry it was boring, thank you for reading and stay tuned!
> 
> xo,  
> S


End file.
